


Bad Day Remedy

by gladheonsleeps



Category: Stranger Than Fiction (2006), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Days, Darcy knows, F/M, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki learns things, One Shot, Short & Sweet, a moment with Loki, choc chip cookies and red wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers Darcy baking choc chip cookies on a study bender. He soon finds a cure to his bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Stranger Than Fiction and I love the scene where Maggie Gyllenhaal makes cookies for Will Ferrell and he is super awkward and also has never even cookies that weren't bought at a store, so I wrote a little fluff piece abut Loki discovering the oozy goodness that is home baked choc chip cookies.

The fight had been won, but even Loki could admit -though decidedly not out loud- that it had been a rather taxing battle this time. Those who called themselves the Avengers, a raggedy collection of misfits and decidedly angry individuals separated at the roof of the tower, heading to their quarters to clean the foul green alien blood from them and lay their heads down, or participate in other activities better left behind closed doors. Loki found he could not yet relax, and found himself drifting down to the common area, seeking out a quiet place to think on the fight and what had happened. As he silently strode into the area he noticed the kitchen light on and paused at the doorway to see the vibrant Lady Darcy fussing about over some sort of pastry. She looked up and gave him a sad smile. “So it’s been a no good very bad day, hey?” 

He had found, over his acquaintance with the girl that a good deal of the things that came out of her mouth were what were known on Midgard as pop culture references. Nevertheless he nodded, falling into a chair by the kitchen bench. “It was unexpectedly arduous, yes.” He admitted and nodded his thanks as she placed a glass of water in front of him. Next to it she placed a large delicate glass on a stem which she filled generously with a red wine. She was a funny young lady, and a master of many skills. He knew her to be a scholar, currently studying the political arts, as well as assisting Thor’s paramour with her complex research. And here the smells coming from the oven were attesting to her skills at the hearth, for all she was no servant. “What are you doing here Lady Darcy?”

“Well, I didn’t fight any icky aliens today but I’ve been wrangling an essay for the last thirty six hours or something, so I needed to get away from it. You know, when the words start swimming before your eyes.” Loki nodded, he did know. He was not unaccustomed to pouring over scrolls and books for many days himself. “I’m pretty much done and it’s not due for another few hours so I decided to bake. You know, because freshly baked cookies fix everything.”

Loki huffed a laugh and raised his eyebrows. “Do they now?” 

She nodded solemnly, her large blue eyes unblinking. “Yes.” Something chimed and Darcy put on some oversized mittens before opening the oven door and pulling out a tray of small disks, placing them on the bench. “Have you ever had a cookie Loki?”

He realised he was staring at the tray like a man starved. “No, my Lady, I have not. I assume it is a sweet of some description?” 

“Yeah. When I was a little girl I had a lot of after school lessons and activities, I was always really exhausted when I got home. So my mom would always make these choc chip cookies and give it to me with milk- oh don’t worry, I’m well aware of your allergy to lactose, we’ll drink wine instead.” With a crooked smile she poured herself a glass of wine, and placed a plate on the bench, using a flat utensil to scoop the cookies from the tray to the plate. “And then in high school during my exams she would do the same thing, knocking on my door at odd hours of the night while I was studying late. When I went to college she wasn’t there anymore, so I had to make them for myself. And, of course there is Jane; she does all nighters all the time, so sometimes I’ll make them for her.” She finished loading up the plate and placed it with a clack on the counter before him. “Would you like to have a cookie Loki?”

He nodded, taking one. Darcy watched him closely as he took a bight. It was delicious, a sweet chocolate, over toned with the dark and bitter hitting his tongue first and second, before a salty finish. It was chewy and the melted chocolate chips made it all the more texturally delicious. He opened his eyes as he swallowed, not realising he had closed them. Darcy was smiling at him knowingly. “So, what do you think, Mischief? The day improving?”

He smiled, suddenly shy. “Yes, I rather think it has.


End file.
